1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, and products for scanning arrays of biological materials and, more particularly, for amplifying, analyzing, and displaying information obtained from scanning.
2. Related Art
Synthesized probe arrays, such as Affymetrix® GeneChip® arrays, have been used to generate unprecedented amounts of information about biological systems. For example, a commercially available GeneChip® array set from Affymetrix, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif., is capable of monitoring the expression levels of approximately 6,500 murine genes and expressed sequence tags (EST's).
Experimenters can quickly design follow-on experiments with respect to genes, EST's, or other biological materials of interest by, for example, producing in their own laboratories microscope slides containing dense arrays of probes using the Affymetrix® 417™ Arrayer or other spotting devices. Analysis of data from experiments with synthesized and/or spotted probe arrays may lead to the development of new drugs and new diagnostic tools. In some conventional applications, this analysis begins with the capture of fluorescent signals indicating hybridization of labeled target samples with probes on synthesized or spotted probe arrays. The devices used to capture these signals often are referred to as scanners, an example of which is the Affymetrix® 428™ Scanner from Affymetrix, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif. There is a great demand in the art for methods for organizing, accessing and analyzing the vast amount of information collected by scanning microarrays. Computer-based systems and methods have been developed to assist a user to visualize the vast amounts of information generated by the scanners. These commercial and academic software applications typically provide such information as intensities of hybridization reactions or comparisons of hybridization reactions. This information may be displayed to a user in graphical form.